The invention relates to an environment setting system and method for a recording apparatus, particularly, a printer, which is used to set functions so that the recording apparatus can be interfaced with different types of computers or other equipment.
It is desirable that a printer be designed to be flexible so that a variety of types of data output units can be interfaced therewith. That is, the printer should be capable of operating with a plurality of different types or sets of print format-related data such as the page length of the recording paper, etc., as well as different serial interface protocols, printer control codes, and characters codes. Switches and jumpers are also provided so that the user can select desired functions.
However, during manufacture of the printer, a number of steps are required in wiring these switches and mounting the switch parts, thereby increasing costs and reducing reliability.
To overcome these problems, a printer control system has been proposed which involves a software switch implemented utilizing, for example, the printer's sheet forwarding switch and paper discharge switch, which are otherwise necessarily provided to control the printer's operations. (See Japanese Patent Examined Publication. No. 10974/1990.)
This system allows a display or a default setting switch to be dispensed with, thus reducing costs and improving reliability. On the other hand, the system disadvantageously requires a printing operation to be carried out each time an item is set or changed, thereby impairing the operability of the printer.